The Adventures of the Baby Nightmaren
by The NightDragon
Summary: Just a nonsense fic that I started to pass the time. Wizeman gets lonely, so he makes some friends for himself but is he prepared for . . . . fatherhood!VERY silly, not meant to be taken seriously! UPDATED!
1. The Nighttime Terrors Are Created

Once upon a time, there was a God of Nightmares, and his name was Wizeman.  
Although Wizeman was a horrifying creature of nightmares and darkness, even he got lonely from time to time. And so he decided to create a being in his own image.  
Wizeman reached out with his six great hands and grabbed handfuls of the dark energy that makes up human nightmares. He might have used something more pleasant if it had been available; but when you have lemons, you make lemonade. And when you have nightmares, you make Nightmaren.

Wizeman had tried once before to create some company for himself. He had tried once before to create some companions, gathering dream energy. Unfortunately, the resulting creatures were ugly, misshapen, and stupid. They had oversized fish eyes, insect wings, and rings circling their pointed craniums.  
Disgusted, Wizeman had tossed the rejects out of his castle, where they happily wandered off and multiplied, singing stupid songs, sleeping, laying eggs, and performing other such pointless tasks.  
  
This time, Wizeman was more careful. His creations would be strong. They would be beautiful! They would . . . he blinked at what he had now created. They would have no necks or wrists?  
Strange. Strange and pointless. The two toddlers in front of Wizeman had large, blue and purple eyes. They had large smiles on their faces. They had no necks.  
Wizeman lifted them and was about to toss them out with the other rejects when the purple one giggled and changed his mind with one word. "Daddy!"  
Charmed, Wizeman decided that maybe his Nightmaren were okay after all.  
  
Months later, Wizeman observed as his two freakishly cute creations jumped and tumbled in a makeshift playroom. Despite their shortened limbs, round faces, and large feet, the Nightmaren were surprisingly fast and agile. Especially the smaller purple one.  
Wizeman's six eyes blinked in surprise as the larger of the two toddled over to his sibling and proceeded to push him over, resulting in a flow of tears and a loud, unpleasant noise from the unfortunate sibling.  
Cruel, Wizeman noted. But then again, such was life. It was a harsh reality that his creations would simply have to learn. He waited patiently for the purple Nightmaren to defend himself.  
After several moments, it became obvious that the sobbing youngster wasn't about to make any move to fight back or get away from his stronger brother.  
Reluctantly, Wizeman realized that he was supposed to do something about this. Now what did human parents do to crying babies? Spank them? Hug them? Wizeman winced. Wizeman, Lord of Nightmares did NOT get huggy. Still, the little terror was practically screaming with misery.  
The little Nightmaren couldn't understand why his brother had pushed him over when he hadn't done anything wrong. His baby brain didn't know much yet, but he knew that pushing people over was not how a person was supposed to start a night. The wrongness and pain where he had banged his elbow were all too much and he was surprised by his own volume.  
Then it was over as an enormous hand lifted and cradles him. The tears subsided. All was well again.  
"You are a little nighttime terror. . ." Wizeman informed his creation, winning a bright smile in response.  
  
Wizeman hesitated as he felt a small but firm tug on one of his lower hands. Turning keeping on eye on his smaller creation, Wizeman turned the remaining three on the larger of the two.  
His mask like face was pulled into a scowl as he looked up at his creator and his sibling. This was hardly fair! He was the stronger and better of the two, and his sibling was rewarded with being picked up! "Me!" The pale Nightmaren demanded, pointing to his sibling angrily.  
Wizeman hesitated again, considering this turn of events. The Nightmaren wanted to be close to him? That was a new concept as Wizeman was accustomed to people fleeing in terror from him. Having two warm bodies wanting to be held close was strange . . . and somehow comforting.  
The white, red, and black Nightmaren smiled in satisfaction as Wizeman lifted him as well. He took a moment to yank at his sibling's horn as revenge for getting picked up first, and then settled into enjoying the moment.  
Wizeman sighed as that terrible crying sound started up all over again. . .  
  
It was three nights later when Wizeman was interrupted from his thoughtful brooding by a now familiar wailing. "Just where does he get that kind of energy? He sure can't be bothered to explore the castle!" Wizeman grumbled, heading for the nursery.  
Wizeman had now learned one major drawback of parenthood. Babies had a notion that adults had no need for rest, and felt obliged to scream for parental assistance over the smallest things.  
The nighttime terror was tucked into his crib, sobbing brokenheartedly. In the next crib, the larger sibling was chuckling softly to himself.  
Wizeman sighed and lifted the purple youngster. "Why are you crying?" It occurred to him that these two needed names. The purple Nightmaren pointed miserably to his sibling. "He said that you bought me as an egg from a fish!!!"  
Wizeman blinked all six eyes. "What nonsense! You were never an egg, nor did I buy either of you."  
Both Nightmaren relaxed until Wizeman added, "I made you from scratch. You were so much wasted energy to begin with."  
Wizeman could not begin to comprehend why both Nightmaren burst into fresh tears at that information.  
  
Later that night, Wizeman was finding it impossible to relax. "You, stop pulling your brother's horns! You, stop crying!" He sighed. "You need names. . ."  
Both Nightmaren halted and looked at him expectantly.  
"Oh yay, names!" The purple nighttime terror squealed. "Okay, have you chosen names for us?" The more realistic of the two inquired.  
Wizeman considered. He had started thinking of them as Nighttime Terror and Realistic One. Of course, those were hardly names. "Hm, Nighttime and Realistic?" Wizeman sighed as both Nightmaren looked disgusted and disappointed. Wizeman's six eyes narrowed in frustration. "Okay, YOU choose names, then!"  
The purple one laughed. "I like nighttime, but it's long. . . I want. . ." His sibling interrupted. "Reala. It's a good shortening of the name you wanted." "Nights. . ." The first speaker sighed as neither Reala or Wizeman seemed to hear.  
Wizeman nodded. "Well done, Reala." "NIGHTS!" The other shouted, still being ignored.  
Reala beamed happily. "And what should we call you?" Wizeman was pleased by the question. "I am your master. Wizeman." Reala nodded. "Master Wizeman!"  
"NiiiiiiiiiGHTS!!!!!!!" NiGHTS squealed angrily, finally forcing his creator and brother to look at him.  
"Hello, NiGHTS." Wizeman stated in a monotone voice, seeking to humor the emotional youngster. NiGHTS beamed, happy again. "NiGHTS NiGHTS NiGHTS NiGHTS. . ." He proceeded to parade around, chanting his new name. Reala glared. "NiGHTS, shut up!"  
Instead, Wizeman blinked as he found a purple Nightmaren happily hugging one of his hands. "I'm NiGHTS!"  
  
Later that night, Reala toddled up to a blue chip that had been left lying on the floor, picking it up and poking it to see if it would break. He was so into his experimentation that he failed to notice his brother sneaking up on him. Reala blinked as a pair of large, deep amethyst eyes peered into his own icy gaze. "What'cha doin', Ree?"  
Reala frowned and turns away. "My name's Reala. And none of your business."  
NiGHTS blinked. "I know, but that's too long. I like Ree betta."  
"Better." Reala corrected absently, wondering if NiGHTS had missaid the word intentionally or not. "Huh? 's'what I said." NiGHTS seemed to enjoy shortening every word he could. It was getting on Reala's nerves.  
"G'way. I mean, go away." Reala growled as he caught himself doing it. Baby talk was for babies, and he was almost. . . he thought about it, four hours old? Yeah, he was definitely too old for baby stuff.  
NiGHTS blinked as he spotted the blue chip, sparkling blue and round. His own eyes sparkled greedily as he coveted the potential toy. "Ooh, pretty!"  
Reala jerked the orb away before NiGHTS could reach for it. "Mine!"  
NiGHTS blinked, then tried to grab a hold. "Your name's not on it!"  
Reala scrambled to his feet and backed away. "It's still mine!"  
NiGHTS followed, getting annoyed. "Nuh uh, that's not fair! Give it!"  
"No!" Reala kept backing away until his back hit the wall. He whirled away as NiGHTS went for the blue chip, giggling as the purple Nightmaren bumped his head on the wall and sat down to cry.  
NiGHTS wasn't expecting the wall to reach out and strike him like that. It wasn't at all fair, and neither was Reala's keeping the toy away from him.  
NiGHTS had no interest in being mature or smart, he was only four hours and twenty eight minutes old, and his head was hurting, and he wanted a toy. Taking a breath, NiGHTS did what came naturally.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	2. Night of the Living Puff

DISCLAIMER:  
  
I wish that I owned NiGHTS into Dreams, but alas that's only . . . well, a dream!  
Thank you to everyone who asked me to continue, I had started this purely for myself, but I will happily continue for as long as people ask me to.  
You know what that means, people? Review!  
Incidentally, this chapter goes out to Mary and DB, who are my two greatest inspirations when it comes to writing for Nightmaren. I love you guys!  


Wizeman was concentrating on a new design. His Nightmaren were enjoyable, but they lacked discipline. Especially that nighttime t. . . especially NiGHTS. Wizeman shook his head at the odd inflection that NiGHTS used for his name. Wouldn't just 'Nights' have been easier? But whatever kept the tempermental creature happy. When he was happy he was quiet. And when he was quiet, it was a little easier to think.

Wizeman was working on something a bit more frightening. A little easier to control . . . and more importantly, something to babysit and free Wizeman from having to constantly separate the quarrelling youngsters!

This creation was being inspired by the nursemaids and mothers who Wizeman was vaguely aware existed in another adjoining realm. They were primitive animals who used instinct and brute force more than their brains, but that didn't concern the Lord of Nightmare.

A pleasantly curved build, large eyes, and a waist that was just wide enough for holding little bodies in a comforting manner. Let someone else handle the mushy stuff, Wizeman had decided.

He was just adjusting the curve of the waist when a piercing scream surprised him. His hands veered erratically, smearing the design as Wizeman turned and hurried to the nursery.

NiGHTS was sobbing his heart out, one hand was resting on an enormous lump on his forehead while the other was extended toward Reala, making pitiful little grabbing motions to suggest that he wanted something from his brother.

Wizeman was tired of this tears nonsense. He looked at Reala, looked at the chip in Reala's hand, and let out a tremendous sigh. "Share."

Reala's eyes bulged in surprise. NiGHTS was the one who was supposed to get in trouble! He, Reala wasn't supposed to have to associate with the crybaby! "But I don't wanna!" Reala yelped as a giant, stony hand flew at him with alarming speed, only to halt a few inches from his chalk white face.

Wizeman's eyes narrowed. "Share or I'll start thinking of mean things to do to you." Reala stared in fear and disbelief, then hurled the blue sphere at his brother's head, smirking as NiGHTS shrieked and fell over. Wizeman blinked at Reala's definition of sharing, but didn't worry too much. Whether NiGHTS was satisfied/knocked silly/whatever, at least he was quiet now.

Wizeman started to leave, then reconsidered. It wasn't like he cared that much, it was just a terrible waste of resources to risk losing one of his creations.

He turned and lifted NiGHTS' unconscious form into one of his hands, studying the little body carefully. The toddler now had two lumps on his head. That probably explained why he wasn't moving or crying anymore, but Wizeman was no expert in these matters.

Reala watched with some annoyance as once again, NiGHTS got picked up instead of him. And the crybaby wasn't even awake! It was incredibly frustrating. With an angry growl, Reala slammed himself onto his bottom and watched Wizeman tend to NiGHTS. His gaze fell on the blue chip, which had been forgotten for the moment. NiGHTS certainly couldn't share if he was sleeping!

With a happy laugh, Reala crawled over and picked the toy up.

Wizeman ignored Reala as he laid NiGHTS in his crib and tucked him in as tightly as he could. If the child woke up, at least he wouldn't be able to move for a while. And the other terror seemed content to stare at the bauble he'd found. "Reala." Reala looked up at his name, blinking as Wizeman leaned over. Wizeman's voice was firm. "Reala, I am very busy right now. I do not wish to be disturbed."  
Reala blinked. "What if we need you?" Wizeman sighed. "Unless one of you has lost a limb or suffered a life threatening injury, I do NOT want to see or hear from you until I call for you."  
Reala blinked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity. He didn't have the faintest idea of what a life threatening injury would be, but if Wizeman thought that he should, then surely he would know one if he saw it. "Yah, okay." Reala turned back to his toy.  
Wizeman blinked two of his six eyes. His own creation had ended the conversation. He had not had to dismiss him at all. He wasn't sure that he liked that, but he had another creation waiting to be completed. "Yes. Oh, and try not to cause any more damage to NiGHTS." Wizeman turned away, leaving. Reala looked up, then sighed in disappointment and resumed rolling the blue sphere across the floor. "'kay. . ."

  
Wizeman returned to his own chamber, sealing the way behind him. He turned to the new Nightmaren and his eyes widened in dismay. It had been ruined! The waist was nonexistant, the chest was overly endowed, and the horns were tapered and jutted upright!  
Wizeman quickly got back to work, adding a belt in an attempt to correct the girth. It did nothing aside from make the Nightmaren a little easier to look at. Disappointed, Wizeman added a few stripes and jewels. The overall effect wasn't bad, considering the fact that this was nothing like what Wizeman had planned.  
He looked at the head. The face had been stretched and exaggerated. Fat lipped with large eyes. The ears resembled those of a rabbit. Disgusted, Wizeman slapped a tail onto the creature's bottom to complete the anthropomorphic horror. What a mistake, what else could go wrong? Wizeman only hoped that she didn't turn out to be a valley girl or a singer of some sort.

  
Wizeman studied the Nightmaren for a moment before noticing that she was doing the same to him. She didn't have a neck, just like NiGHTS and Reala. Why couldn't Wizeman get that one simple detail right? Well, at least his newest creation had wrists.  
Wizeman nodded in satisfaction. This would have to do. "Come with me." He drifted out, only to halt when he heard a cartoonish "BOING!" behind him. Wizeman turned to find the bunny woman bouncing like a pink beachball after him. Oh. Yay. Stifling a groan, Wizeman continued on to the nursery.

To Be Continued. . .


	3. PBBBBBBT

DiSCLAiMER: Yes, I do own NiGHTS into Dreams. . . naw, I'm kidding. I don't.  
NiGHTS into Dreams belongs to Sonic Team and this is a work of fanfiction, written without Sonic Team's knowledge or consent.   
Dreams I hate saying that. . .  
Okay enough boring junk, storytime!

(By the way, this chapter goes out to two of my best buds, Mary and Ki!)

Reala had long since gotten bored and tossed his chip against the wall in favor of toddling over to the crib where NiGHTS was resting. Reala looked up and realized with some annoyance that he was too short to see into the crib. That just wouldn't due, there had to be a way for a young Nightmaren to get up high!   
There just had to be a way to get up there. Reala clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and concentrated. A soft rumble started in his chest and flowed through his body, gaining power until. . . . PHBBBBBBBT! Reala's eyes popped open in surprise as a new sensation and a foul odor came to his attention. He regarded his rear end in shock before waddling back a few steps. This . . . this was a problem.   
Reala started to sit down, then realized that that would only make things worse. He started to call for Wizeman, then remembered that he was not to disturb Wizeman unless it was life threatening. Was a stinky smell and a messy feeling life threatening? Reala tried to think it over.   
Finally, Reala concluded that while he was indeed highly uncomfortable, smelly, and a little cold, this was not life threatening and thus, he couldn't summon Wizeman for help. Reala blinked as a his eyes began to fill with moisture. He shook his head, tightening his lips in an effort to hold it back. But he was just a little too uncomfortable and in no condition to deal with it himself. So at the risk of imitating NiGHTS, Reala finally fell over and began banging the floor. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!"

In the crib, NiGHTS gave a little groan and blinked his eyes open. He rolled over as much as the tightly tucked covers would allow and blinked at Reala through the bars of the crib. "Wha's wrong, Ree?"   
Reala continued to scream and sob, scratching and banging at the floor in an infantile fit. NiGHTS blinked then whimpered, not liking his sibling's misery at all. As his own unhappiness rose, NiGHTS did what came naturally, sobbing out of sympathy. "WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"   
The two infants wailed in unison for several moments before Reala was silenced by a powerful arm scooping him up and pressing him against a soft chest. He was too stunned by this new experience to remember why he had been crying.   
NiGHTS continued to sob until he heard a bouncing sound, then felt the covers being loosened. He blinked up into a pair of large, deep blue/purple eyes.   
NiGHTS and Reala regarded one another in mute surprise as they were hugged. The moment ended quickly however, as Reala came to a conclusion. "You're not Wizeman!" The toddler shouted accusingly, finding himself doubly upset because of the unpleasant sensation surrounding his bottom.   
NiGHTS was a little more curious, and continued to stare at this new figure. She had big lips, big eyes, and ears that looked like they might be fun to pull.   
No sooner had NiGHTS thought it than his pudgy hands shot upward, trying to get a grip on the pink bunny ears. Reala was distracted from his own discomfort and indignation as he watched NiGHTS reach. Pulling ears? That sounded like fun! With a childish coo, Reala reached as well. 

Wizeman observed as his newest Nightmaren tended to the babies, shaking her ears tantalizingly close but not close enough for either child to be able to get a grip. Wizeman considered. "You will need a name." He announced matter of factly.   
The new Nightmaren bounced over to a conveniently placed table and set Reala down on it, placing NiGHTS on the floor before leaning over Reala. "Mm, you're right. . ." She agreed in a high, booming voice. NiGHTS blinked at a poof of fluff on her backside. "Poofy!" He laughed, crawling closer in an attempt to latch onto the tail. Reala made a face as he let the newcomer remove the offending stinkyness from his rear end. "Puffball." He corrected NiGHTS. NiGHTS clapped. "Puffyball!"  
The round Nightmaren set Reala down on the floor, then smiled at NiGHTS. "I am not a ball, but I think that I like the sound of . . . Puffy." She smiled even more at her new name.   
NiGHTS laughed happily. "Puffy! Puffy!" Reala folded his arms, sitting where Puffy had placed him. "Still looks like a puffball t'me. . ." He frowned as he caught himself shortening words like NiGHTS. "To me." Reala added, correcting himself. 

Wizeman considered Puffy's choice of names before nodding. "Puffy it is, then." He turned to Reala. "Puffy is your babysitter. Treat her with respect." He moved a hand closer to watch as NiGHTS happily gurgled, trying to grab Puffy's tail. "That goes for you as well, NiGHTS. . ."   
NiGHTS paused in his grabbing long enough to smile innocently up at Wizeman. "'kay!" He turned to Puffy, smiling expectantly at her.   
Puffy blinked, then smiled back. Her smile faded as Reala pushed himself up and toddled closer, scowling. Reala frowned up at Puffy. "I'm no baby. I don't need a babysitter." NiGHTS had forgotten Puffy's tail for the moment. "How come you're round? S'weird. . ."   
Puffy looked to Wizeman for help, only to find him drifting out. "Well then, I'll leave you three to get to know one another. . ." Puffy's face fell at those words and she turned back to the two demanding youngsters, wishing that she could have started out so little. But no, she had been given the body of a pre-teen. Life wasn't very fair so far, it made Puffy want to lift her voice in lamentation of her lot in life.   
Even though she hadn't been alive for very long at all.  



	4. Spines Gills and Wings

"REala, you come DOwn from there this minute!" Puffy commanded. Reala ignored her to stand on the dresser top, playing King of the Mountain.  
Puffy turned at a wailing behind her. "NiGHTS, stop rolling across the floor and you won't hit your head as much!"  
NiGHTS pouted, then resumed rolling. Puffy groaned at the two disobedient youngsters.   
"REala, DOn't you ignore MI! NiGHTS, hold sTIll! REala, I am going to count to thREe and if you are not DOwn here in front of MI, there is going to be TREBLE!"  
"You mean trouble." Reala corrected absently, smirking at his mastery of clever words. Puffy sighed. "Whatever it is, there is going to be a lot of it if you DO not come DOwn!"  
"You're not the boss of me!" Reala retorted. NiGHTS nodded. "S'right! Wizeman is!" Reala nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"  
Puffy flopped against a wall. "I SO hate my life SO FAr. . ."

Wizeman waved a hand, watching a figure appear before him. Puffy had thus far failed in her duties as babysitter. She lacked authority, the toddlers did not fear her as Wizeman thought they should.  
This time, he would create a guardian capable of frightening NiGHTS and Reala into submission. No more humanoid designs, this would be a beast.  
The head took shape, bulbous and oversized with bulging eyes and jagged teeth, and spiked whiskers jutting out from the jaw line. Gills hidden behind the cheeks would add to the monstrous appearance. Especially since a pair of purple and green wings sprouted from them.  
The body was long and serpentine, armed with spines and a barbed tail. Wizeman observed with satisfaction as the draconic creature awoke, startled to find that it  
A - Existed   
and B - Was in the presence of a very large, robed figure with 20/20/20/20/20/20 vision.  
Wizeman would have grinned had he had a mouth. Instead, he simply radiated the sentiment. "You, my creation of spines, gills, and wings, I shall call . . . SpineGillWing."  
He paused then added, "Or perhaps just GillWing. It has a nicer sound to it."  
GillWing blinked in response and made a sound like a garbage truck crunching its load.   
Wizeman took that to mean that he approved.

Puffy was at her wit's end in the nursery. "NiGHTS . . . REala . . . please . . . please stop!"  
NiGHTS and Reala made a show of ignoring her. They were actually juggling green and blue flames back and forth in an effort to further agitate their nursemaid. It was working.  
Wizeman appeared with a large legless dragon beside him. "Puffy. You are not fulfilling your duties. I am therefore relieving you of your position."  
Puffy blinked, fighting back the insane desire to grin and laugh hysterically. "Oh . . . that . . . that's a shame. . ."  
Wizeman gestured for the exit. "You may go." Puffy curtseyed as best she could - she lacked the ability to bend over properly. "Yes sir."   
Wizeman watched her bounce out, ignoring the triumphant singing and cackling as Puffy bounced along, presumably to create a lair for herself.

"Master Wizeman!" "Mastah Wizeman!" Wizeman blinked as Reala and NiGHTS became aware of his presence and abandoned their flames to rush to him.  
NiGHTS pouted as Reala got there first, intent on being spoken to or lifted first. NiGHTS toddled over and looked up at GillWing. "Wha's dat?"  
Reala turned to look at GillWing. "Someone new to play with?"  
Wizeman radiated smug satisfaction. "No. Someone to play with **YOU** when you fail to behave."  
GillWing rumbled, fangs showing. NiGHTS and Reala stared in shocked silence.  
The balance of power had just shifted.

To Be Continued. . .


	5. You're Not My Wizeman

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" NiGHTS screamed, toddling across the floor as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Reala watched as NiGHTS came back the other way, still screaming. 

Reala sighed, then winced at the next "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" as NiGHTS came back for another pass, casually stepping into his brother's path and punching NiGHTS in the shoulder as he came back. "Stop doing that!" 

NiGHTS fell over, sniffling at the pain in his arm and the fact that he was being yelled at. "But . . . he's chasing me!"   
GillWing flapped to a landing, glaring sternly at NiGHTS, then at Reala. Reala sighed. "What's he gonna do if he gets you?"   
NiGHTS whimpered as GillWing roared. "Crunch me up into bits!" He resumed fleeing. Reala stared in dismay at the sharp teeth in front of him before he turned and joined NiGHTS in panicking. 

Wizeman watched contentedly as the toddlers were scarred for life by a large, bulbous eyed serpent with wings.   
This was going better than he had expected. Puffy hadn't been seen for some time, although Wizeman was aware of a new pocket of activity within his realm. It seemed that Puffy had conjured up a lair, entered, and locked the door behind her.   
In fact, things were going so well that Wizeman hadn't had anything to do all night. He was beginning to ponder what to do with himself. Watching Reala and NiGHTS scream and panic was entertaining, but it grew old quickly.   
Thus far Wizeman's time had been spent creating Nightmaren. He had four now and that was proving to be a small but easy to manage number.   
"WIIIIIIIIIIZEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"  
Wizeman winced, glad that he hadn't been doing anything. Maybe GillWing wasn't enough of a distraction. Or maybe he simply qualified as the life threatening catastrophe that made it okay to summon Wizeman.   
Maybe a pet would keep the toddlers happy. Nothing that they could kill too easily though.   
Wizeman considered, blocking out the terrified screaming and roaring. Now what manner of pet did the humans give to their spawn? A puppy or kitten was out of the question, they required responsibility and looking after. A goldfish then?  
After a while, the screaming, crying, roaring, and the occasional smash of overturned furniture became just another background noise. Wizeman calmly set to work. 

Reala dove under his crib, watching in concern as GillWing chased down NiGHTS. NiGHTS jumped, arms and legs flailing as he sought to escape.   
The trouble here, Reala decided, was that GillWing was a flyer. In order to escape a flyer, it would help to be a flyer yourself. Of course, no other Nightmaren had a set of wings.   
Reala idly watched NiGHTS fleeing GillWing. Yes, you had to fly. Maybe they could create a set of wings out of their bedsheets and the frames from their cribs, or maybe a sort of hangglider would work. . .  
Reala blinked as NiGHTS jumped, arms spreading as a pale blue sparkle spread around him.   
Or you could do that. . .

Reala made as fierce a face as he could manage. NiGHTS was airborne, held aloft by nothing more than a flurry of blue sparkles. It made absolutely no sense. Reala held up a yellow tipped hand, shaking it with no effect. No sparkles. No flight. No fair.   
GillWing seemed just as surprised, pulling up as NiGHTS flew away. NiGHTS looked down, then back at GillWing. He pulled up as well, staring at his shadow directly beneath him. "Wow . . . hey Reala, lookit!" Reala covered his eyes. "I don't want to!" He wasn't about to give NiGHTS the satisfaction of knowing that he'd been the first to discover a new ability. Especially when Reala hadn't managed it yet.   
GillWing noticed how quiet the room had become, and landed contentedly. NiGHTS giggled, waving his arms and spinning slowly in place.   
Reala cautiously came out from under the crib, relaxing when GillWing made no move to attack him. He frowned at the dragon. "You're not my Wizeman." Reala informed GillWing. GillWing simply blinked in response.

Wizeman entered sometime later, absently ducking to avoid the high flying NiGHTS. He held something between two of his hands. "NiGHTS. Reala. Come."   
Reala obediantly scrambled to his feet and ran over, smiling adoringly up at his creator and parent. NiGHTS flew a few more laps around the room. "Lookit, Mastah Wizeyman!" He squealed childishly.   
Wizeman absently held out a third hand and caught the child mid-air. "That's very good, NiGHTS. Shut up."   
NiGHTS giggled, happy to sit in his creator's hand.   
Reala growled. Once again, NiGHTS got to be held and he didn't! He tugged angrily at Wizeman's robe and lifted his arms demandingly. "Me too!"   
Wizeman instead set NiGHTS down beside Reala. "I have brought a gift for you. However, before I give it to you, you must promise to take good care of it."   
NiGHTS blinked. "Is it a toy? Can we play with it?" Reala blinked as well, but NiGHTS had already asked the question that he wanted to know the answer to. He stood quietly, waiting.   
Wizeman shook his head. "No, it is not a toy. It is a very special companion. . ." He paused as both toddlers squealed in dismay and dove for cover. He turned a hand to see GillWing, who simply shrugged his wings in response. 

Wizeman sighed, he hadn't raised his Nightmaren to be cowardly. Okay, so he hadn't exactly raised them at all as of yet. That was beside the point. "It is . . . a pet."   
Two sets of eyes peered out from under a crib. Reala took a breath and emerged. "What's a pet, Master Wizeman?"   
NiGHTS blinked, too alarmed to come out just yet. He nodded, silently echoing Reala's question.  
Wizeman placed an enormous fishbowl in the center of the room. Reala blinked, curiosity aroused. He waddled over to tap at the glass.   
An enormous, bulbous eyed creature rushed toward Reala, fangs flashing and energy crackling across the surface of the water. Reala let out a scream and flung himself away as fast as he could. He scowled at an entertained giggling. NiGHTS had come over to see.   
NiGHTS laughed and pointed. "Fishy!" Reala glared. "That's no fishy, he wants to gulp me!" NiGHTS blinked, then clapped. "Then let's call him Gulpo! I like it!"   
Reala scowled, annoyed at having reacted to the fish - Gulpo's charge. "It's a stupid pet, I don't want it!"   
NiGHTS gasped, turning wide eyes toward their towering creator. Reala's eyes widened as he realized the disrespect he had just shown. He turned to blink up at Wizeman. "We can't touch him, Master . . . can we have a kitty?"   
NiGHTS clapped at the notion. "Yeah, a kitty! I want a kitty! Hey Ree, what's a kitty?"  
Wizeman lowered a hand to glower at the children. "You do not need another pet, you have this one. Gulpo, as you call him."   
Reala blinked. "No Master, that was what NiGHTS. . ." He was cut off by a second hand joining the first. Wizeman was firm. "Gulpo suits him. He is yours, prove that you can take care of Gulpo and I may consider granting you a cat. . ."   
Wizeman straightened and turned slightly toward GillWing before leaving them. The dragon closed his eyes in reverent acceptance before turning to grin at the toddlers.   
Reala stared after Wizeman in dismay, then turned to NiGHTS. "It's your fault! We have to take care of a nasty barracuda with a dumb name because of you!"   
NiGHTS stared at him blankly, so Reala growled. "Stupid. A barracuda's a mean fish." NiGHTS blinked, not getting the connection. Reala made a face. "You're stupid."   
That got a reaction. NiGHTS made a face back. "I am not! You're stupid!" Reala pushed him. "No, you!" NiGHTS wobbled in surprise, then flew at Reala pushing back. "You!"   
Reala was knocked onto his bottom, but got up to bang a fist at NiGHTS. "YOU!" The two were quickly engulfed in a fistfight of sorts.  
GillWing watched the scene unfold, coming to curl around Gulpo's fishbowl. The two exchanged a glance before turning back to the miniature battle. Gulpo blew a suggestive bubble and GillWing reluctantly curled his lip back in answer, huffing before advancing on the fighting siblings.   
Reala and NiGHTS continued to scream and bang at one another until an enormous shadow fell over them. The twins turned slowly to face GillWing, who gave a brief acknowledging huff.   
NiGHTS and Reala backed away until NiGHTS abruptly turned and jumped into the air, paddling out of reach. Reala stared in dismay. "No fair!" He wailed, charging his crib and diving under as GillWing attacked.   
Gulpo watched placidly from his fishbowl, taking this as an example of what to expect.

To Be Continued. . .


	6. A Shocking Development

Gulpo watched blankly as tiny fingers tapped at his bowl. The fish drifted closer, marvelling at the misshapen and magnified beings. After a few moments, the tapping became dull and Gulpo lost interest, turning away.   
Reala tapped again. "Dumb fish, can't even do anything. . ." NiGHTS continued to tap away, giggling. "He makes the water all electriccy!" Reala frowned. "I dare you to go in."   
NiGHTS considered for a minute, then smiled. "Naw, I don't wanna get wet." Reala grinned. "You baby!"   
NiGHTS pouted. "I am NOT a baby! You go in then!"   
Reala blinked, trying to think of a way out of it without losing face. "I dared you first!" NiGHTS pouted. "I don't wanna, if you're so brave you do it first!"   
Reala growled. "See? You ARE a baby!" NiGHTS growled back. "I am not! Anyway, we're the same age!" Reala couldn't dispute that fact, but growled again anyway. "Fine. Will you go in if I do?" NiGHTS perked up right away. "Okay!" Reala nodded. "Fine then. You go first."

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Wizeman winced as his hands slipped at the scream, ruining his latest project. It had been a pair of pets to supplement Gulpo, an orange and yellow eel and a smaller blue frog.   
Wizeman stiffened, wondering what those two toddlers had just made him do. Dreading what he'd see, he turned a hand to see his two new creations - and groaned.   
Ruined. They were completely ruined, mashed into one with the frog permanently attached to the misshapen eel's bulbous head.   
Disguested, Wizeman tossed the reject out the window, where it wandered off and began devouring the earlier fairy-like rejects, and reproducing.

Wizeman sighed, they had been such promising specimens, too. He was becoming increasingly tired of NiGHTS' and Reala's interruptions, which had already led to the abandonment of five other creations, all meant to compliment Gulpo in his watery realm.   
The red one looked like a party cracker had exploded across its backside, with appendages that were more wing than fin, and a completely useless tail. That had been the first to go.   
Next had been the yellow and green narwhal like fish. While the horn sprouting from its nose seemed perfectly sharp and suitable, it had been unable to swim, having too much air inside that kept it floating in the air at all times. Reject number two.   
Then had been the red and white lobster-like creation. A blue chip being thrown into his workspace had caused Wizeman to accidentally wipe out the poor creature's legs, leaving it with no appendages save for two misshapen claws. Out the window went the third failure. Wizeman sighed, wondering what had become of those creations. Probably the same as what had happened to his original failures.   
The fourth had been relatively better than the others, a bulbous green jelly with a pink face and green and blue appendages. A jellyfish, as Wizeman understood they were called. Though the actual creature was neither fish nor jelly. But trying to understand the way that humans thought was enough to give any Nightmare Overlord a headache. The jelly's failing was that it refused to listen to Wizeman for any length of time.   
Wizeman was not one to tolerate insubordination, so number four found itself flung through the window into a realm filled with happily reproducing rejects, and joined in on the eating and reproducing. 

Wizeman growled, thinking of all that wasted time and effort. He turned toward the window showing him the nursery. "GillWing! Can't you keep those brats quiet!"   
He blinked all six eyes as he found no action or sound. That wasn't right. Reluctantly, Wizeman turned to head into the nursery.   
He was shocked to find NiGHTS floating in the fishbowl, twitching and sparking with a similarly twitching Reala on the floor, covered in electrified water.   
Gulpo was floating belly up with enormous toothmarks marring the fish's color, and GillWing was curled into tight coil, looking charred and wet.   
Wizeman took turns slapping himself in what served for a face with each hand before snarling at the toddlers. "Gulpo is NOT a toy!" He sighed as he recieved no answer, and boredly set to work repairing his creations. It seemed that Gulpo would not do as a pet, nor was GillWing able to control the toddlers. Two new creations would have to be introduced. . .

To Be Continued. . .


	7. And Then There Were Seven

Wizeman's six eyes narrowed in concentration. A nursemaid had failed to keep the toddlers under control. A dragon had been unable to keep them out of trouble. Oh sure, GillWing had frightened NiGHTS and Reala into submission at first, but it hadn't lasted.   
The Nightmare Overlord gave a great, echoing sigh. Gulpo had been an utter failure. The fish was confined to his bowl, and had only succeeded in injuring GillWing and the children. No, clearly authority figures and animals with special powers were not the way to go. 

Two new figures floated in the room, formless entities not yet granted bodies or minds. They waited silently, like clay ready to be shaped into a new sculpture.   
Wizeman considered. Now what was it that NiGHTS and Reala had said? A cat? Cats were rather interesting creatures, especially the larger felines. They took down large prey and possessed jaws capable of smashing through bone. And their claws could rend their victims asunder!   
Wizeman found himself liking the idea of a cat more and more.

"Master. . .?" A soft knock accompanied the musical voice. Wizeman blinked. It was refreshing to be interupted in a manner that did not damage his current projects. "Enter, Puffy."   
Puffy bounced in with that comical "BOING!" sound that Wizeman had long since realized he'd just have to endure. The rabbit eared Nightmaren clasped her gloved hands in front of her. Her fingers were adorned with rings now, Wizeman noticed. And her girth was oddly unimpeded by a matching belt that faded into her bulk on either side. Her voice was somewhat exaggerated, an operatic soprano that threatened to shatter glass in Puffy's moments of excitement.   
Puffy took a little breath before speaking. "Master, what are we for?" She nearly rolled her R's. Wizeman blinked. "For?"   
That seemed obvious to him. The Nightmaren existed because he, Wizeman had willed it. What more reason did they need?

Puffy blinked her enormous eyes. "For what purpose did you create us? What is the meaning of life? Am I merely to languish in my lair without accomplishing anything? Alone?"  
Wizeman sighed. "Alone? You have the children, and GillWing and Gulpo." Puffy recoiled. "Ugh, I want nothing to do with those little brats, or those animals!"   
Wizeman listened in mild amusement. Puffy seemed to genuinely dislike her siblings. He turned an eye on the two shapeless entities. Maybe he could complete his project, and give Puffy what she wanted as well.   
Anything to silence her.   
Wizeman flung his hands wide dramatically. "I created you for a purpose. A purpose which you have since proven unfit to carry out. Puffy. If you will not be a nursemaid to the children, then you must choose another occupation for yourself. You are to have two new siblings very soon. I want you to teach them how to behave."  
Wizeman suppressed a chuckle as Puffy went pale. "No, they won't be anything like Reala or NiGHTS. I'll see to that."

Puffy brightened. "That is a marvelous idea, Master! You are indeed incredibly wise!" Wizeman felt a ball of pride rise from within himself. If his creations could be so complimentary, maybe he should continue to create more. But for now, he had business to attend to.   
Wizeman turned back to the entities, signalling an end to the conversation. "You may go, Puffy."  
Puffy attempted a curtsey, then failing that, tried to bow with similar results. Unable to bend over, she simply nodded. "Thank you, Master."  
Puffy turned and bounced out. Wizeman listened to the retreating "BOING!" sounds until they were no longer audible, then resumed his work, shaping his two latest creations. 

Meanwhile, NiGHTS wasn't happy. "Ow, stoppit. Ow, stoppit. Ow, stoppit. . ." He was sitting on the floor, being poked by Reala. Their electrical burns hadn't quite healed yet, although neither Nightmaren had any further desire to play with their pet fish, Gulpo.   
Reala had discovered that his fingers were actually hard and sharp, perfect for picking on a weaker sibling. Naturally, he blamed NiGHTS for what had happened. If NiGHTS hadn't made Gulpo angry, he wouldn't have shocked them. Reala poked once more, provoking another yelp and "Stoppit" from NiGHTS.   
The door opened and Puffy bounced in triumphantly. "HA! You little brrats are finally being replaced! It will be out the window with you, and then I can begin to enjoy my life! LAhahahahaha!"   
She grinned evilly. "So enjoy your remaining time here while you can!" Puffy turned and left, slamming the door behind her and laughing maniacally all the way back to her lair. 

NiGHTS and Reala blinked blankly at the doorway before exchanging a look. NiGHTS giggled. "I like her, she's silly." Reala blinked once more. "I think that the word is crazy. . ."   
NiGHTS considered that, then nodded. "Yah, Puffyball's crazy!" Reala sighed and looked away, absently punching NiGHTS and smirking at the resulting "OwieStoppit!"   
Reala scratched his cheek lightly, then gave his side an experimental poke and fell over. "Ow! No wonder he wants me to stoppit!" 

When NiGHTS and Reala had finished crying over their not quite healed electrical burns, they resumed their positions, sitting and facing one another. NiGHTS blinked at Reala, and Reala blinked back.   
NiGHTS blinked once more, then sighed. "Hey Ree, shouldn't we be doing something?" Reala blinked again. "Like what? And don't call me Ree, Nie." NiGHTS giggled. "I'm not Nie, silly. And I dunno. Sitting's just boring."   
Reala considered, nodding. "Yeah, it is boring . . . but Master Wizeman hasn't given us anything else to do yet." NiGHTS pondered that. "Wanna play with Puffyball?"  
They both looked up at a distant hysterical cackle. Reala shook his head. "Naw, we already drove her insane. Now she's no fun."   
NiGHTS nodded. "Oh yeah." 

Wizeman backed up to inspect his work. A set of yellowed eyes rolled toward him, accented by a permanent grin that would have made the Chesshire Cat look toothless.   
It had jagged spike-like wings; it had dark blue fur and a swishing tail. It had a neck! And it was a cat.  
Next, Wizeman focused on the second figure. For this creation, Wizeman had abandoned the animalistic appearances of GillWing, Gulpo, and even Puffy. Instead, he had created another huminoid shape in the hopes that NiGHTS and Reala could relate to it better, and thus cause less trouble. 

This figure appeared to be incomplete, a strategy that Wizeman hoped would make the newborn interesting to its siblings. It also meant that there were no tails or ears to pull, and no electrical discharges to threaten the other Nightmaren with.   
Wizeman nodded in satisfaction at the seemingly disembodies cloak and helm. This creation shared the cat's grin beneath a pair of baby blue eyes, an odd addition to an otherwise nonexistant face. All in all, there was a jester-like feel to the new Nightmaren.   
Wizeman turned his eyes on the youngster proudly. "And thus, I shall call you J-" He was cut off by a shrill, nerve wracking cackle. ". . . Cackle?"  
Jester . . . cackle. . . Wizeman shrugged. "Jackle, it is."

Jackle cackled once more, then turned to see the cat. "Kitty." He noted childishly, then screamed as the cat lunged, sinking ten shark claws into his cape. "AAAAAAAAAAHBADKITTY!"  
Wizeman calmly took note. "And you will be Clawz." No one ever said that Wizeman could spell. . .

To Be Continued. . .


	8. The Laundry That Talks

It was hours later when Wizeman finally managed to separate Jackle and Clawz. "Enough, you two!"   
All in all, he was satisfied. Clawz was something entirely different and new. Jackle had no neck or wrists. Or anything below his collar for that matter. Or a face. Or anything at all aside from his eyes, mouth, collar, helm, cloak, gloves, and boots. Jackle was probably what NiGHTS and Reala would have been if Wizeman hadn't been paying such close attention to their formation.   
Clawz released Jackle and idly scratched an ear with a hind foot, odd since he had perfectly functional hands and arms.  
Jackle noticed Wizeman's interest and shrugged. "Well he IS a cat. . ." 

"I wanna fly high, so I can-" "Shut UP!"   
NiGHTS broke off at the shout, hovering just below the nursery ceiling and looking down at his twin. "That's not how the song goes, Ree. . ."   
Reala sulked, leaning against his crib. He still hadn't been able to get off of the ground, unlike NiGHTS. It infuriated Reala that his annoying twin had figured flight out before him. Reala grabbed a tooth that GillWing had lost during the fight with Gulpo, and threw it at NiGHTS as hard as he could. The resulting yelp and crash were extremely satisfying. 

NiGHTS landed hard on his side, then sat up and opened his mouth, turning pink. Reala gasped. "Nono, don't. . .!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The shrill sound of NiGHTS' wailing filled the room.   
"Aw, is it broken?" A new voice inquired. NiGHTS stopped crying in order to identify the owner of the voice, seeing no one besides Reala and himself in the room.   
Reala was standing alertly, pointing in surprise to some dirty laundry draped over a chair. NiGHTS blinked at it, then decided that imaginary voices were enough of a reason to resume his crying. He took another breath "Wah-" "Oh don't do that." The voice came once more.   
NiGHTS stopped, no longer in the mood to cry. He flew for Reala, attempting to fit in the gap behind his twin and the cribs. "Ree, I think the room's haunted. . ." 

Reala grumbled, seeing his chance to do better than NiGHTS. "Master Wizeman says WE'RE the scary ones here, the ghost should be afscared of US!" He paused, wondering if he'd meant to say 'afraid' or 'scared' and finally just hoping that no one had heard his slip.   
Reala marched forward until he was in front of the chair and its draped garments. He pointed a pudgy yet sharp finger. "BAD Laundry! Stop talking!"  
The "Laundry" seemed to consider that for a moment, before the headpiece rose, revealing two sparkling eyes and a menacing grin. Jackle couldn't help himself as the toddlers backed away in surprise. "Boo!"

Wizeman observed the resulting chaos from just outside. NiGHTS had forgotten his flying trick and was scrabbling wildly at the cribs, trying to get in. Reala had fallen onto his bottom and was currently crab-walking as far away from Jackle as he could get.   
Jackle was sitting in the chair, giggling and seeming highly pleased with himself.   
Wizeman drifted in with Clawz following at a sedate pace. "Jackle, I did not create you to send NiGHTS and Reala into a panic. . ."  
Jackle turned in alarm, looking up at his creator with as close to a guilty expression as he could manage. "I just wanted to play with them. . ."   
Wizeman turned to focus on the two startled toddlers. "Jackle is not laundry, he is one of you. I expect you to be nice to him."   
Wizeman blinked as a small blue chip bounced off of Jackle's head. NiGHTS was frantically grabbing toys to throw. "Dun WANT a new brother! Wanna pet!" he had reverted to baby speech in his anger.   
Jackle blinked as several more objects hit him, then allowed a broad grin to show. "Ooh, I think that I LIKE him!"  
NiGHTS shrieked and dove for Reala, latching onto an arm as Jackle floating over to grab NiGHTS by the legs. The three were quickly involved in a three way tug of war, with Reala yelling angrily, NiGHTS wailing in fright, and Jackle cackling merrily. 

Wizeman watched for a moment, then clapped all six hands together in a thunderous boom. He waited for vision to restore itself before signalling for Clawz to enter.   
NiGHTS forgot his problems instantly. "KITTY!" Reala stared. "BIG kitty!" Jackle sagged. "Bad kitty. . ."  
Clawz looked the three over, then regarded Wizeman hopefully. "Mrow?"   
Wizeman shook his head. "No, these are your owners." Clawz sank onto the floor, paws over his head. "Mreow. . . ."

To Be Continued


	9. Kitty!

"Kitty!" NiGHTS couldn't get over that surprise. Reala was surprised to discover that he was just as excited. "He doesn't have elec . . . electr . . . lightni . . . sparky stuff, does he?" He scowled at his inability to say 'electricity' properly. Whoever had invented the word was on the little Nightmaren's bad side. 

Clawz let out a muffled mew from beneath his paws. Wizeman absently prodded the cat. "Go to them." Clawz looked up at his creator, then shuffled forward like a depressed ape. He stopped in front of Reala and sat down, resigning himself to his fate. "Mew."

Reala stared. "That's a big cat. . ." NiGHTS was less concerned. "Kitty!" He flew over, hugging the feline and reminding Reala of his own inability to stay airborne.

Clawz blinked as he was hugged, then grinned and pulled two large firecrackers out of nowhere. NiGHTS squeaked in surprise and fell off as the objects exploded in his face, then pointed accusingly. "Clawz made a boomboom!"

Clawz turned his grin on Reala, only to find the little Nightmaren grinning back. Reala smirked. "I like this cat." Clawz backed away, looking back toward NiGHTS as he brushed himself off. "Haha, explodey kitty!" Clawz backed away further, this wasn't right! Why was nobody afraid of him? He turned on Jackle, he had had a great reaction to Clawz earlier.   
Jackle had a sly grin spread across the void that served as his face. "Heeeere kitty kitty. . ." He reached into his cloak and withdrew two large and sharp edged . . . Mother Goose Alphabet cards. 

Wizeman extended a hand to study the cards with. Reala took on a slightly disgusted expression. "M-mother. . ." "Goose!" NiGHTS finished for him, waving happily before sobering. "That stuff's for babies." Jackle would have blushed if he'd had the ability. Even Clawz had calmed down and was shaking his head in disapproval.   
Jackle growled. "Well, it's all I had to work with!"

Later, NiGHTS lounged on his belly with a large set of crayons. Reala peered down from his crib. "What're you doing?" NiGHTS shrugged. "I invented art."   
Reala sighed, sitting up. "No you didn't, you invented smearing wax across paper and calling it art. That's just stupid." he blinked as NiGHTS paused, looking perplexed. Reala blinked back. "What is it?"   
NiGHTS looked at his picture, then at Reala again. "Wha's smearing mean?" Reala scratched his head. "What's perplexed mean?" Getting no answer, he answered NiGHTS. "Making a mess, like you're doing."   
NiGHTS smiled. "Oh! Smearing means art!"   
Reala growled. "No!" He reconsidered. "Well . . . yes. But it shouldn't!"   
NiGHTS giggled and resumed scribbling a mass of blue and pink. It was something he'd seen Wizeman chasing and trying to swat when one had wandered into the castle.   
Reala settled down under the covers again, hugging a scrap of fabric close. "You're much smarter than NiGHTS, binky. . ."

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
